Appliances or implements sometimes include collapsible handles, allowing the implement to be manually pushed or pulled and allowing the handle to be collapsed for storage or transport. Existing collapsible handles may be difficult to collapse and may undesirably vibrate and bounce when extended during operation of the appliance.